Vingt cinquième mesure
by Xunaly
Summary: Il hait le temps. Ce temps qui le tuait. Ce temps qui les avait toujours séparé. Ce temps qui allait l'emporter loin, trop loin. Et lui...lui, pourquoi était-il là, encore ? A ses côtés...comme toujours.


**

* * *

**

Vingt-cinquième Mesure

Yukimura._Sasuke_

* * *

  


« Pourquoi...pourquoi es-tu là, encore ? »

C'est une question qu'il se pose depuis longtemps, des dizaines d'années plus précisément. Une question qui chaque jour davantage a son importance. Une question qui ne veut plus quitter son esprit depuis le jour où elle l'avait traversé. Une question demeurant sans réponse, à laquelle _il_ ne répondait jamais. Une question... Cette question même.

Et le silence encore. _Il _ne dit rien. Comme d'habitude. _Il _y a juste sa main qui s'est figée un léger instant dans ses cheveux. Un léger instant, juste un léger instant. Pour qu'_il_ continue à caresser son visage à nouveau, comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien n'avait existé, comme si le temps ne s'était jamais écoulé...

Le temps.

Il hait le temps. Son plus grand ennemi, plus que tout autre chose en ce monde, le temps qui file, invisible, s'immobilise, pour repartir toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite...trop vite... Le temps qui façonne le monde à son image. Le temps qui ne l'a jamais épargné. Ce temps immense qui s'étend, les éloigne... Ce temps qui devait le tuer dans quatorze ans, qui n'avait pu, bloqué par le sabre de Sasuke, Sasuke...ce temps qui finalement allait le tuer aujourd'hui de la plus simple des façons. Ce temps qui reprenait sa revanche et contre lequel plus personne ne pouvait rien. Et _lui_ non plus, cette fois.

« Sasuke... Répond-moi. S'il te plaît. »

Il n'a plus la force de se battre pour obtenir désormais. Il ne sait plus que demander, supplier. Le temps du samouraï est mort, le jetant sur le bas-côté, quelque part... Où ? Il n'en avait jamais rien su. Mais _il _l'avait suivit. Encore... Toujours. Pourquoi ? _Il_ n'a jamais voulu lui dire. _Il_ s'est toujours tu, comme si jamais rien n'avait été dit. Mais aujourd'hui, _il_ lui doit bien ça. Cette réponse qu'il attend depuis des années, cette réponse qu'_il _doit lui donner maintenant.

Avant la fin, avant la mort...

« Par fidélité. »

Ses mots lui parviennent à peine tant ils sont murmurés bas, tel un secret éphémère qui menace à tout moment de se briser. Et il ferme les yeux, sans savoir s'il doit se sentir satisfait ou non, sans savoir si cette réponse qu'il a tant attendu lui convient vraiment...Non. Non, il n'aime pas cette réponse, ce qu'elle lui souffle alors. Une vérité qu'il n'aime pas.

Des propos murmurés bas, si bas qu'ils tremblent. Il ouvre les yeux, apercevant à peine sa main qui continue sa lente exploration, caresse ces sillons immondes qui façonnent désormais son visage, son visage qu'il a abandonné sur ses genoux, fatigué, tué par ce temps... Son corps affaibli qui autrefois arme ne lui semble plus qu'un poids, son corps allongé, abandonné à _lui_ entièrement.

_Il_ pourrait le briser, s'_il_ le désirait...

« Pourquoi es-tu là, encore ? »

Le silence. Cet insupportable silence qui n'a fait que perduré entre eux depuis si longtemps... Ce silence derrière lequel ils se cachaient tous les deux, ce silence qui n'aurait jamais dû être. Ce silence, ce temps, ce qui avait détruit leurs vies. Ce silence qu'il ne supportait, qu'il voulait briser... Cette réponse qu'il voulait obtenir. La réponse, la vraie...celle qu'_il_ ne veut pas lui donner. Et **il **sait, qu'il a perçu son mensonge, _il _le sait, qu'_il_ n'a jamais su lui mentir, juste dissimuler la vérité...

Et lui, maintenant que le temps le prend, il n'en veut plus de cette dissimulation.

« Par amitié. »

La voix est basse, encore. Un énième mensonge qu'_il_ espère le contenter, parce qu'_il_ ne veut pas, lui laisser cette vérité, cette vérité que le temps a détruite. Le temps...qui avait creusé ce fossé entre eux, qui n'avait fait que les éloigner depuis le premier jour, pour les laisser espérer un court instant et ne les détruire que davantage... Mais lui, lui il ne veut plus de tout ça. Peut être est-ce parce qu'il sent la vie le quitter, que son corps s'alourdit davantage, sa respiration trop calme, peut être mais il sent, il sait, il veut...ce qu'_il _continue de lui refuser encore. Alors même qu'il meurt.

« Sasuke... Ai-je vraiment été un bon père ?

_Non.

_Pourquoi es-tu là, encore ? »

Il hait cette voix qui tremble, si faible. Tout comme lui-même. Il hait tout ce qui lui rappelle ce temps, ce temps qui l'avait rongé jusqu'au bout... Ce temps auquel il aurait dû s'abandonner il y a bien longtemps. Il n'aurait pas vu alors, les autres disparaître, partir, il ne _l'_aurait pas vu, si beau, si désirable, si jeune...si loin. Et lui, le temps...

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti pendant qu'il était temps ? Pourquoi...es-tu resté ? »

Cette main qui continuait son chemin dans ses cheveux. Ses cheveux désormais si gris, cassants, ses cheveux qui comme le reste n'était plu. Et cette main d'homme, cette main forte façonnée par le sabre. Un sabre qu'_il_ avait continué de brandir pour lui pendant des dizaines d'années, sans jamais faiblir, sans jamais tomber. Un sabre qui aurait pu servir un autre, un sabre qui était demeuré à ses côtés, un sabre...non, juste _lui_. _Lui_ et lui seuls.

Ses paupières lui semblent lourdes. Il les ferme. Un contact, juste un, léger comme un vol de papillon, une esquisse... Il voudrait et ne veut pas. Il aime son touché, il aime ses lèvres sur lui, il avait aimé ce qui ne lui était plus permis à présent. Il ne fallait pas, _il_ ne devrait pas être là, à le regarder,_ il_ ne devrait pas s'occuper ainsi de son corps, _il_ ne devrait pas embrasser ce front, cette mer de plis et creux... _Il_ ne devrait pas lui sourire ainsi avec autant de tendresse. _Il_ ne devrait pas. Et lui non plus, il ne devrait pas vouloir cette réponse.

Mais ce n'est pas pareil, lui va mourir.

« Par amour. »

Sa voix est calme, apaisante. Il l'a toujours aimé, et il aime davantage encore lorsqu'elle est ainsi, sourde et profonde. C'est un peu comme s'_il _le caressait ainsi. C'est un peu comme si...Il ne devrait pas. Mais il y a cette réponse, cette vérité qui bat dans son cœur, qui l'enlace progressivement...Cette réponse que le temps n'a pu taire. Cette réponse...

« Sasuke... »

C'est juste un appel. Juste son nom sur ses lèvres, son regard dans le sien, trouble. Juste sa main sur sa joue. Juste un interdit, le silence, qu'ils brisent. Même si c'est trop tard maintenant. Même si le crépuscule tombe sur ces auvents où ils ont trouvé le repos. Même si... C'est juste, ce lien entre eux.

« Ssschtt... Dors Yukimura. Dors. »

Il y a cette main qui ferme ses paupières alourdies. Il y a cette réponse en lui. Il y a ce souffle sur le sien qui l'accompagne. Ce corps qui se penche pour le supporter. Un peu de ce temps... Le temps de quelques secondes pour que sa voix lui parvienne, le guide...

« Je suis là, encore. »

Comme un bruit de sabre qui quitte son fourreau. Étrange son. Comme un poids soudain qui s'affaisse sur lui, l'enveloppe. Étrange sensation. Comme un liquide qui ruisselle sur ses lèvres. Étrange goût.

Comme..._lui_.

« Toujours...Toujours. »

**

* * *

Owari

* * *

**

_Quelques p'tites notes :__ C'est du joli, c'est du mignon comme d'habitude. J'ai bien tenté de faire quelque chose de triste pourtant ! _

_Bref, je tiens à prévenir -un peu tard, soit- au sujet des quelques mots mis en italique dans le texte, il ne s'agit aucunement d'entretenir un quelconque mystère. Juste de dissocier les différents "il" et "lui" très nombreux dans ce texte où je ne voulais citer aucun prénom - si ce n'est dans les dialogues. Au départ, je ne devais faire même strictement aucune différence entre les deux pour donner un petit quelque chose à ce texte, mais finalement, pour une compréhension correcte, j'ai tenu à dissocier Yukimura et Sasuke. Après, si l'envie vous prend de venir relire une fois cette fiction, je vous invite à ignorer dans la mesure du possible cette dissociation. _

_Voilà, voilà... C'était juste une petite idée comme ça et du temps libre devant moi. De la bonne musique [Dido : Don't leave home (surtout) Who makes you feel (un p'tit coup de coeur)]. _

_Tschüssy à tous !

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER : **Kamijyo Akimine - _Samuraï Deeper Kyo _


End file.
